


Obtuse Painting

by Asher_Magphai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anxiety, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Memories, Oblivious, Painting, Secret Relationship, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Magphai/pseuds/Asher_Magphai
Summary: Futaba's birthday is tomorrow, the once Phantom Thieves have all decided to pitch in for a VR headset for her...the only problem is that Ren won't let Yusuke pitch in. A talk with Ryugi while they wait brings up a startling question; can a relationship be a secret only to the people in it?AKA Yusuke and Futaba have been dating for like a year, neither noticed but everyone else did.





	Obtuse Painting

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for a Furaba/Yusuke fanfiction that I just had to write out...

"So, what do you plan to get Futaba for her birthday?" Ryuji questioned the artist as they sat in Lablanc, waiting for Ren and Morgana to return with the newest VR headset the once Phantom Thieves had all pitched in to buy for their ex-navigator...the Boss had left the shop to the younger man and their friends in favour of keeping his daughter from easedropping on them, since her birthday was tomorrow. It had been a couple years since the days of the Metaverse, a little over two actually.

"Hm?" Yusuke looked up from the sketch he was doing, the confused hum causing his friend to repeat the question. "I had intended to pitch in for the VR set-"

"You what?!" The dyed blond demanded, only to be ignored.

"However, Ren refused to allow it." He laughed, the other giving an annoyed look.

"Of course he did! You can't just pitch in for the present from your girlfriend's friends!" The bluenette dropped his pencil and sketchpad.

"My what?" He questioned with a wide visible eye, his friend only looking at him in confusion.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? Dude, you guys have been dating for like...a year." The brown eyed teen explained, watching shock take over the other.

"WE WHAT?!" The grey eyed teen's composure had disappeared, voice coming out almost like a panicked screech as he stood with his hands against the table.

"What's got him so freaked?" Morgana asked from the bag on their ex-leader's back as they walked in.

"Since what time was I in relations with your sister?!" The once scholarship holder demanded. Sojiro's two charges had begun calling each other their respective sibling title not long after the older had returned, finally naming the relationship the others had known existed for a long time, with everyone else beginning to calling them siblings as well since it felt so natural.

"Relations...you mean dating?" Ren asked as he carefully placed the 'Mona bag' down. "About...a year ago, right?" He didn't even wait for an answer to his first question.

"About that." The cat agreed, scratching behind his ear after jumping out of the bag. "If you want the exact day I think Makoto has it written down...that's what Haru said."

"How was I not aware of this?!"

"Probably because you're dense Dude." The runner answered simply.

"I..." The 'pretty boy' collapsed back into the booth, head in his hands. "What am I to do?" He murmured in despair.

"About Sis?" The black haired teen had taken to using the affectionate title after hearing their ex-adviser use it for her own sister so many times.

"Of course!" Yusuke responded harshly. "I was unaware she even knew of my feelings, yet now I'm told we've been in relations a year!"

"No offence but...I don't really see the problem." Their ex-leader admitted.

"What am I to get her for her birthday?!"

"I have an idea." The fluffy member stated, jumping from the counter to the table before whispering in the artist's ear.

"I see...yes, that might be just the thing." The always hungry teen stood, quickly gathering his supplies. "I apologize, but I don't have much time for this." He explained, getting a nod.

"Make it special." Her effective brother stated just as he was about to leave.

"I will." Was the simple assurance.

~The Next Day~

"Guys, this is awesome!" Futaba cheered as she unwrapped the headset, marvelling it from her booth...it reminded her of her old Oracle headset. Unsurprisingly, the Boss had kept the cafe closed for the day so they could have a party there.

"We all had to pitch in." Ann explained, smiling at her friend's joy.

"Well..." Haru trailed off.

"We weren't just going to let you buy it and put our names on it Haru." The natural blonde disagreed, getting a soft and sheepish smile from the rich teen.

"Which is why I offered to buy dinner." The fluffy brunette said.

"But Boss disagreed." Makoto added.

"I've been saving all year for this. Sushi for everyone." Sojiro grumbled playfully.

"Speaking of 'everyone'...where is Yusuke?" The red eyed woman asked, looking around as though he would show up when called.

"It's not like him to miss free food." The soft spoken woman agreed. "Especially not for something like a birthday."

"Why would I care if that stupid Inari is here?" The birthday girl huffed, getting a laugh from her 'brother'.

"It's only natural you'd want him here, he IS your boyfriend." Ren smiled in amusement as his 'sister' stared with wide eyes.

"W-what?! I don't remember starting that side quest!" She squeaked, only making him laugh more despite it being a comforting sort.

"You might not remember, but we sure do." He told her.

"It's been about a year." The model agreed, everyone else nodding.

"Since we noticed, at least." The polite woman clarified.

"H-how?!" The bespectacled girl demanded, mind nearly blue screening.

"Your room has as much art shit as your computer shit. His bachelor pad ain't any different." Ryuji pointed out.

"S-so?"

"You don't get mad at him for messing with your stuff anymore, he and Ren are pretty much the only ones of us you let in your room." The blue eyed teen added.

"You text him more than you text me." The ex-leader pointed out.

"You live HERE!" The brown eyed teen said, as though it made a difference.

"And you both drop whatever your doing if the other texts. I can't even understand most of your conversations with each other and I've spent way more time with Yusuke than you. You even have special ringtones for each other." He continued.

"I have unique ringtones for the whole party!"

"You spend almost every day together. You took care of him when he was sick that one time." The runner remembered aloud.

"You guys were busy!"

"You didn't even think to ask." The dark brunette disagreed.

"Futaba. You hold his hand whenever you're out together." Morgana said flatly.

"Th-that's just cause-"

"You don't get nervous in crowds anymore." The cat stared into her.

"I..." The hacker fell silent. The door jingles as it opened, an out of breath familiar artist huffing as he stood in the doorway he had opened.

"My apologies...for being late..." Yusuke tried to catch his breath. His hair and clothing were a mess, like he had just gotten up or been up all night again.

"Sit down!" The Boss growled in angry concern, helping the younger out of the doorway and to the booth his daughter was in.

"Lost track of time again?" Ren asked as he started making a cup of coffee for his friend, getting a nod.

"Caught up with another one of your projects Inari?" Futaba asked curiously, their previous conversation seemingly forgotten. He chugged the hot drink almost desperately, surely giving his tongue the burn status but ignored it.

"Indeed." The bluenette agreed, getting up to carry a canvas about half as tall as him with a large white cloth covering it into the cafe carefully...how he had managed to get it here she would never know, since it was as wide as he was tall. "Your present." He stated simply, placing it carefully on the table of her booth before sitting across from her again.

"For...me?" The teen with dyed orange hair suddenly felt the nervous status take effect, biting her lip for a moment before hesitantly lifting the cloth. "I-Inari..." Her mind reset at the sight of the painting, an extremely detailed one of the Phantom Thieves in their old attire.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Ryuji exclaimed, the rest of the group giving similar praise.

"Y-you..." The reboot was taking longer than it should have, words still refusing to come to mind.

"Our time as the Phantom Thieves meant a great deal to you...it came to my attention that our 'calling card' for Shido no longer exists, leaving no physical proof of how we appeared back then. Painting us all together seemed the logical solution." The grey eyed teen explained, as though it was obvious.

"D-damn it Inari..." She hadn't expected the rush of emotions from the painting, and especially not from his explanation on why he had made it...now tears had begun streaming down her face, glasses pushed up by her fists as she hastily rubbed at her eyes.

"Did I do something unwanted?!" The bottomless pit panicked at her tears, only making them hit harder.

"No, you idiot!" The hacker assured him, though it sounded almost angry. "Th-this is just...I'm HAPPY!"

"I-I see..." At least he seemed to have calmed down now. Before she could let her anxiety status take over she pushed off the seat, wrapping her arms around his neck over the table.

"Th-thank you!" It took a few moments, but he eventually wrapped one hand around her waist and the other placed carefully atop her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Only them being in a relationship without realizing was the original idea, but the birthday and painting popped into my head and fit way too well to not use. I was originally going to have them kiss at the end, but it felt awkward with these two dorks so you get a very emotional hug instead.


End file.
